


Gruulfriends

by Kravshaw



Category: Magic the Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Falling In Love, Kaladesh, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Magic, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Zendikar, clitoral stimulation, gatewatch, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: After the events on Ravnica, Chandra and Nissa confront their feelings while apart.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my work, I can't write without you guys! o(^◇^)o
> 
> This actually turned into less smut than I thought. Lotta feels.
> 
> I have a weakness for cute lesbians.
> 
> Drop me a comment or a kudos! 乂❤‿❤乂
> 
> Follow my Twitter so you never miss an update!  
https://twitter.com/kravshaw

Faint blue and yellow lights twinkled across the brass cityscape as the cloudy moon hung high in the sky. The plane of Kaladesh, a bass techno-magical wonderland. The city still near still and motionless in the dead of night. One remote flame illuminated a small balcony attached to an ornate two-story house.

A lone figure seemingly the only essence of life in the city for blocks. The flicker of fire appearing roughly a few centimeters off of their raised slender index finger, illuminated the young adult. Her sun-tanned skin, freckles, and short fiery red hair gave off the inclination of rebellion and freedom. A loose nightshirt, looking nearly two sizes too big, hung off of her athletic body. Chandra Nalaar, daughter of famed renegade turned consul, pyromancer extraordinaire, and Gatewatch member leaned against the railing of the balcony.

Staring across her home, gave her both a sense of calm, yet a dreary melancholy. After the loss of Gideon, her friend and object of desire, to the clutches of the dragon Nicol Bolas, she was lost. For the second time in her life, Chandra felt lost yet again. She pondered on returning to the Gatewatch on Ravnica, but something felt off to her. With Gideon gone and Lilliana off doing her own thing, it felt as if the Gatewatch wasn’t the same anymore.

Without a sound, the fire faded to smoke as the young woman walked through the burgundy curtain separating the balcony from her room. She walked into a large bedroom, clothes scattered about with no organization. A charred easel stood in one corner surrounded by warm-colored paints containers and ruined brushes. Her large bed sat against the far wall, sheer white drapery hangs from the brass bed frame.

Chandra sauntered through the dark room, making her way through a sea of clothes. A sharp pain radiated from her large toe to the rest of her right foot. She swiftly clutched her foot, swearing under her breath. Looking down, she saw her regulator used to make her fire more controlled. Knowing how special that device is to her and her powers she takes a mental note to take better care of it. Gently putting her foot back down, she picked the regulator up. Its cold steel slid against her warm skin, the small engine gave a little puff of power.

Placing the device on her nightstand, she stared at herself in its reflection, looking upon the girl so lost. She shook her head, giving two small “paps” on both her cheeks before jumping in the mass of blankets. Almost seeming as a feral snake wrapping itself around its prey, the blankets consumed Chandra. The pyromancer’s head popped out of the mass of blankets, resting on the over fluffed pillows at the head of the bed.  
Taking a brief respite, Chandra closed her eyes, attempting to drift off to sleep.

“Come on, Chandra. Just sleep.” she whispered to herself.

Moments passed before she explodes from her blankets, unable to sleep. She sits up, her mind racked with guilt over the loss of her friend. Still stuck on what to do next, she tried to remember her other friends. Jace, the smart pretty boy, the two never could really get along. Liliana: elegant, powerful, and borderline amoral, she was off doing her own thing. Nissa, an animist and her nurturing elven friend, she was back on Zendikar by now.

Chandra couldn’t take her mind off of Nissa, even when trying to think of Gideon. The two professed their love for one another after the war, but both didn’t try to pursue anything after the war. Her feelings for Nissa never left, but she felt so broken after Gideon. Her heart throbbed thinking of her love. A small pang radiated in her chest after thinking of how she held Chandra after the battle. The pyromancer’s mind raced with images of the elf, her sweet yet naive personality, her strength of will, and her slender body.

The redhead reeled back, her body felt hot, but not in the same way that she was used to. All Chandra could think about was Nissa, her body, and her love for her. A small tingle spread through her body, motioning to her groin.

“Fuck, why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Chandra blurted clutching her face.

The images of her friend got slowly became more and more scandalous. Pictures of Nissa in her braided leather armor, in her formal green dress, in her undergarments. Chandra’s face lit up bright red. Her legs begin squirming and feeling pins and needles. The loose nightshirt rubbed against her chest, offing a faint moan from the pyromancer in response.

“Damnit! She’s too hot,” she confessed under her breath.

Chandra’s hands glided to the bottom of her nightshirt, lifting it over her head. Her small breasts gave a soft giggle of resistance. The chilly night air brushed against her toned body. She stared down at her groomed pubic hair and cupped her entranceway. Her palm flattened against her nethers. The bottom of her hand softly swept her now exposed clitoris, sending a shiver down her spine.

Soft moans escaped her lips, her body moving with her mind. Her fingertips slide up, massaging her special spot. Left hand extended against the bed, she propped herself up for support. Flashes of Nissa in lewd poses and motion pierced the redhead's mind. Chandra closed her eyes, letting fantasy overtake her senses.

Chandra saw Nissa, her nimble body wrapped in a graceful green negligee. Its sheer fabric leaves little to the imagination. She saw her crawl toward her on the bed, giving a smirk like a vixen on the prowl. Nissa approached Chandra, grabbing her idle hands, pinning her against the bed. Like a beast of Zendikar, the elf took control of her. Her long unbraided brown hair tickled Chandra’s face. She gave a slight giggle but was quickly snapped back into the action.

Nissa pressed her body against Chandra’s tanned skin. The material of her lingerie caressed the pyromancer’s body. She felt a small tingle in her abdomen, her senses in full throttle. Nissa’s perky nipples grind against Chandra’s. Both women gasp in pleasure, as they lean into a kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing an obscene act in the other’s mouth. Chandra’s legs squirm under Nissa’s presence. The animist’s left hand released Chandra’s wrist as it traced her body in a graceful almost nurturing way. Her hand drifted down to the pyromancer’s hips, skimming inward to find her forbidden fruit.

Nissa’s powerful green eyes met Chandra’s warm amber eyes. They exchanged a look of compassion to one another. Chandra gave her friend a look of acceptance, giving a slight nod. The elf plunged her fingers into Chandra’s yearning pussy. Her cavern gladly took Nissa’s two fingers. Slowly but surely they found their rhythm, Chandra’s body trembling with each thrust.

Nissa quickens their pace, breaking their kiss. The pyromancer’s moans fill the room, the animist inching downward. Her lips tease Chandra, kissing around her neck. Chandra thrusts against the elf’s fingers, her back arching in recoil.

“Nissa!” Chandra cried.

“Nissa, I’m-”

Chandra screams, juices pouring from her crotch. She opens her eyes to see her illusionary friend gone. Chandra sat alone in the dark Kaladesh bedroom. She flung herself back onto the pillows, panting. Legs slightly wobbling, the cool air gave a hiatus from her naturally warm body. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead, her mind now clear of all the worries of the future, at least for now. Her eyes grew heavy, as a simple strand of thought whispered in her mind.

“I wonder what she’s up to…” Chandra softly questioned.


	2. Wants and Needs

Birds flutter from massive verdant trees into the bright pale blue sky. A large floating stone hedron hums with magical energy. The birds instinctively avoid the massive anomaly, treading lightly against the unknown. This is Zendikar, a vast plane of wondrous landscapes and terrifying beasts. Not too long ago this plane was attacked by the Eldrazi, monstrous alien beings that feed on the very mana of the world.

Loud cacophonous crashes and thumps shake the earth. An elemental stands tall above the trees, wreaking havoc in a clearing. One lone woman stands against the titan, Nissa Revane. A tall, nimble elven woman with one large braid in her long brown hair. Her eyes fully green and glowing with arcane energy, same as her four tattoos across her face. Her puffy sleeveless white tunic, unlaced revealing a small area of cleavage, was tucked into tight leather leggings. Her feet dirty and bare aside from a small strap under the arch of her foot, connected to her leggings.

She clutched her beautifully crafted oaken staff in her left hand, raising her right hand toward the giant. The elemental made from wood, rocks, and vines, loomed over her. It lifted its arms above its head, swinging them down onto the elf. The impact quaked the earth below as dust flees out of the clearing. The elemental straightens its posture, standing tall.

The dust settles, revealing a large crater where the elf stood. In her place rests a large sphere of roots and thorns, wrapped tightly into its form. The vines peel back one by one, revealing Nissa, unscathed from the attack. The woman steps into the crater, dropping to one knee.

“Wow, I that vibration sure didn’t feel great.” Nissa sighed rubbing the back of her neck. 

The mage raised her hand into the air. The elemental slowly began unraveling, leaving just sticks and stones in its wake. The elf was an animist, able to shape and create elementals from the world around her. She stood tall as the ball of vines unravel and creep around her. They wrap around her arms and legs, cradling her out of the crater before fading into the ground.

The roots erupt from the ground, forming a small bench in the clearing. A thick patch of emerald moss forms over the seat of roots. Nissa walks over to the bench aiming to give her feet a rest, placing her staff at her feet. The warm sunny air drifts past her, feeling nature’s influence in her home plane filled her with contentment. Though a small thought slipped into her mind, how she would love to feel the cool air conditioning of Kaladesh. She chuckled to herself briefly, grabbing a nearby canteen.

“I guess living with the Gatewatch made me soft. Air conditioning, soft seats, gosh.” She chuckled.

Nissa took a large gulp of water from her canteen. Thinking of the Gatewatch reminded her of all the insane things they’ve done together. Her mind wanders, snapping to the war. Though its been months, some of the moments still haunt her. However, the thought that keeps reoccurring is Chandra’s confession. The words echoed through her as she stares down at her canteen.

“I love you, too, you know.” Chandra’s words linger.

The elf’s hands fidget against the leather case of the flask. She wondered if she truly meant what she said or if it was just some reaction to the loss of Gideon. No matter what, Nissa’s response wasn’t quite well thought out either. She bends down, resting her chest against her lap, her face red with embarrassment. She never really was good with people, nature was her specialty. 

[Love isn’t in nature, is it?] Nissa thought.

Nissa truly cared for Chandra, even after the events they never sorted their predicament out. She remembered the moment of the confession, Chandra resting her warm cheek against her bust, embracing the other in a scene straight from one of Liliana’s favorite novels. Nissa remembers the warm feeling against her body she felt. Her body grew warmer, not in the way she expected, however. Her crotch felt warm and itchy like her body knew something she didn’t.

The animist closed her eyes, thinking of her friend’s pleasant embrace. Her mind began filling with thoughts of Chandra, not in a way of a friend, but a lover. Nissa was never with a woman, these feelings were new, alien to her. She couldn’t imagine how sex would work with only females since that’s not how nature worked. But what she was feeling felt so natural, so right. She sat up, raising her hand. The digits of her fingers glowed with bright green energy as the roots grew, within moments a clam-like canopy formed. Fuzzy moss spread across its surface, creating a small bed.

Nissa unlaced her leggings, pulling them down. A small branch outstretched from the canopy, forming a nice hanger for her pants. She draped the leggings on the branch, quickly withdrawing back into the canopy. Her small blue cloth panties slid down her legs, being kicked onto the branch. The moss felt soft and velvet-like against her smooth bottom, slightly brushing her nethers as well. Her puffy tunic fell just at her hips, giving a small caress to her sizable chest.

Skipping straight to what she wanted, she began rubbing her clitoris with her two fingers. In a quick motion, the fingers prod Nissa’s wet pussy. Giving a soft hint of hesitation, she imagined Chandra with her, thinking of her slender fingers pressing into her like Nissa was doing. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Chandra, sweating in training attire, came crawling into the clam-like canopy. The freckles on her sun-kissed skin reminded Nissa of better days. Her short fiery red hair excited her, just as the passion in the pyromancer’s eyes. She wore a tight-fitting tank top, showing off her toned muscles. Her bright red skirt falling longer in the back teased Nissa with the treasures under it. 

The redhead crawled toward Nissa, stopping halfway. She planted her arms on the sides of the elf’s arched legs, giving a devilish smile to her battle mate. Nissa’s heart pounded, adrenaline rushing through her body. Chandra eased downward, her head pressing the animist’s legs apart. Her frazzled hair skates against Nissa’s sensitive thighs, warm sparks tingled up toward her crotch. The pyromancer wrapped her mouth around the animist’s entrance, her warm breath exciting her.

“Chandra! What are you do-” Nissa questioned.

As the words leave her lips, the fiery woman’s tongue lapped against her lips. Nissa’s body grew relaxed, her eyes fluttering, gasping in response. Chandra began licking around and inside the elf. Nissa grips roots on the side of the canopy in pleasure. She thrusts her hips into Chandra, who places her elbows onto the moss, arms stroking the elf’s legs.

“Yes, Chandra! Yes!” Nissa screamed.

An ominous feeling overtakes Nissa, feeling a pressure coming from inside her. She locked her legs around her friend’s head. A torrent of juices escaped from the elf as she screams in ecstasy. She pulls her head back against the roots, looking upward through the small cracks between the roots. Nissa opens her eyes, her illusion no more. A small vine with a sopping flower hovers where Chandra pleasured her.

The vine disappeared down into the canopy floor. She pulls her body downward, resting gently against the moss. Panting and sweat dripping down her body. She focuses on her friend’s words once again.

“I love you, as well, Chandra.”


End file.
